


An Appealing Menu

by nicole21290



Category: Fleetwood Mac (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicole21290/pseuds/nicole21290





	An Appealing Menu

"Lindsey, you didn’t need to order the cook to make us something for EVERY meal. I’m more than capable of making something for breakfast, you know."

Sitting comfortably on the couch, he took a small bite from a fresh apple and grinned at his lover. “I’m sure you’re plenty capable but the question is, do I want to take the risk?” He winced as Stevie slapped his bare arm lightly and tried to stop her vicious attack the most enjoyable way he could - a kiss. The apple fell to the ground forgotten as he traced her curves lightly through her silk nightgown. That was one appealing option about not having someone here cooking for them; a much greater lack of interruptions and the freedom to -

"Oh god, Lindsey!" He smiled into her neck as his hands continued their journey and found her breasts. Breathing heavily, she tried to swot him away half-heartedly as she attempted to bring the cooking issue back up. "I, I’m a great cook. I cooked for you ALL the time…"

"You were great," he agreed, kissing her hungrily.

"I was. I am. I made GREAT pancakes."

"Yesssss."

"I -"

"Okay."

She looked up in confusion, all flushed cheeks and swollen lips and Lindsey tried to focus on what was coming out of her mouth instead of what he wanted to put into her mouth…

"You can cook. You’re going to regret it though."

"No, I won’t," she insisted with a clarity of thought that Lindsey wanted to sex right out of her.

"You will. Less time for this…"

Stevie didn’t protest that. At all.


End file.
